Bachmann
In 2002, Bachmann made their own Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends range. The models are made with new body tooling to resemble the characters in the television series. The engines have moving eyes. HO Scale Engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Mavis * Salty * Donald * Douglas * Bill * Ben * Diesel (coming soon) Rolling stock * Annie and Clarabel * Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * Gordon's Express Composite Coach * Gordon's Express Brake Coach * Emily's Coaches * Emily's Brake Coach * Henrietta * Spencer's Special Coach * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 * Troublesome Truck #3 * Cargo Car * Sodor Fuel tanker * Open Wagon - Blue * Tidmouth Milk tanker * S. C. Ruffey * Tar tanker * Oil tanker * Open Wagon - Red * Coal Wagon with Load * Cattle wagon * Well wagon * Cream tanker * Raspberry syrup tanker * Salt Wagon * RF Container Wagon (discontinued) * 6 Ton Wagon (discontinued) * Mail coach * Brakevan * Ventilated van * Flatbed with paint drums * Rickety (canceled) * Fred Pelhay (canceled) Non-Rail Characters * Bertie * Harold * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Conductor * Farmer McColl * Cranky Sodor Scenery * Sodor Junction station (discontinued) * Water tower (discontinued) * Coaling station (discontinued) * Pedestrian bridge (discontinued) * Signal gantry (two-pack; discontinued) * Switch tower * Tidmouth Sheds with manually-operated turntable * Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack * Knapford station building kit (coming soon) * Sodor Lighthouse * The Windmill (coming soon) Sets * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel and circle of E-Z track * Percy the Small Engine set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and circle of E-Z track (discontinued) * James the Red Engine freight set - James, blue open wagon, fuel tanker, brake van and circle of E-Z track (discontinued) * Gordon's Express set - Gordon, Express composite and brake coaches and oval of E-Z track (discontinued) * Emily's passenger set - Emily, Emily's composite and brake coaches and oval of E-Z track * Deluxe Thomas and Friends special set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller and oval of E-Z track * Thomas' "Fun with Freight set" - Thomas, S. C. Ruffey, red open wagon, cream tanker, cattle van, conductor and oval of E-Z track * Thomas "Holiday Special" set - Thomas with holiday hat and snowplow, coach with Christmas decoration, truck with Christmas tree, candy cane tanker and oval of E-Z track * Salty's Dockside Delivery set - Salty, 6 Ton wagon, Raspberry Syrup tanker, Salt Wagon, custom conductor and oval of E-Z track Parts * Hook-and-loop couplers Large Scale Engines * Thomas * Percy * James Rolling Stock and Accessories * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 * Tidmouth Milk Tanker * Sodor Fuel Tanker * Oil Tanker (coming soon) * Coal Wagon with load * Cargo Car * Thomas' snow plough * Emily's Coaches Sets * Thomas, Annie and Clarabel set - Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions * Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set - Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, oval of track, and DVD format video instructions Trivia * The large scale engines have CGI faces. * The large scale tankers have the new CGI logos. * The HO scale tankers were first available as replicas of the model series, but are now made to resemble the one's in the CGI series. Gallery Image:BachmannTidmouthsheds.PNG|Tidmouth sheds File:BachmannThomas.jpg|Thomas Image:EdwardBachmann.jpg|Edward Image:BachmannHenry.jpg|Henry Image:BachmannGordon.jpg|Gordon File:BachmannJames.jpg|James Image:BachmannPercy.jpg|Percy Image:TobyBachmann.jpg|Toby Image:BachmannEmily.jpg|Emily Image:BachmannBillandBen.PNG|Bill and Ben Image:BachmannSpencer.jpg|Spencer Image:MavisBachmann.jpg|Mavis Image:BachmannSalty.png|Salty File:BachmannDonald.jpg|Donald File:BachmannDouglas.jpg|Douglas Image:AnnieandClarabelBachmann.jpg|Annie and Clarabel Image:HenriettaBachmann.jpg|Henrietta File:BachmannBertie.jpg|Bertie Image:BachmannScruffey.jpg Image:Bachmannmailcoach.jpg|Mail coach File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck3.jpg|Troublesome Truck 3 Image:Bachmannflatcarwihpaintdrums.png|Flat Car with Paint Drums Image:Bachmannventilatedvan.png File:BachmannSodorfueltanker.jpg File:BachmannOiltankers.png File:BachmannHOnewOilTanker.jpg|Redesigned oil tanker Image:BachmannTerence.JPG|Terence Image:BachmannLargeScaleThomasandPercy.jpg|G scale Thomas and Percy File:BachmannlargescaleJames.png|Large scale James File:Bachmannlargescalefueltanker.png|Large scale fuel tanker File:Bachmannlargescalemilktanker.png|Large scale milk tanker Image:BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|G scale Thomas Image:ThomasFunwithFreightBachmann.jpg|Thomas in "Fun with Freight" Image:BachmannTidmouthShedsExpansionPack.PNG|Tidmouth Sheds expansion pack Image:BachmannSalty'sDocksideDelivery.PNG|Salty's Dockside Delivery set File:BachmannprototypePercy.jpg|Prototype Percy Image:BachmannprototypeJames.jpg|Prototype James File:BachmannSodorLighthouse.jpg File:BachmannKnapfordstation.jpg|Knapford Station building kit File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Harold File:BachmannSpencer'sSpecialCoach.jpg|Spencer's special coach External links * Bachmann Industries' homepage * 2010 Bachmann Thomas items Category:Toys